


小憩片刻

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: Some of the lads like to snooze, Lallana was one of them.背景是平行时空的2018年，他们已经在一起了。
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 13





	小憩片刻

小憩片刻  
Some of the lads like to snooze, Lallana was one of them.

他还倚在座椅后背上，面向后排的安迪他们说话，感到腰侧被碰了一下，低下头，哼豆才发现亚当已经睡着，半个身体正朝他倾斜。

朝安迪和米利做了个放低声响的手势，哼豆稳稳扶住亚当，小心地转过身在自己座位上坐好，再让已经开始发出细微打鼾声的亚当慢慢靠在自己身上。

他们在出差途中，有些人喜欢小憩片刻，亚当就是其中之一。他会拿出自己的耳机戴上，一觉醒来便已经在另一个国家。而安迪、米利和哼豆就不怎么在飞机上睡觉，因此哼豆无意中渐渐养成了观察亚当小憩的习惯。

亚当的头发有些长了，这回他好像没有剪短的意思，尽管每隔一段时间他们都会一起去找同一个理发师，亚当最近也仅仅是做一些修剪。亚当的头发很茂密，留长一些以后，每次睡着靠在哼豆身上，总有几根因为入睡而不服帖，扎在哼豆的皮肤上，让他发痒。哼豆记得自己刚认识亚当那时候，他的头发还理得挺短，顶部稍微留长一些，被修剪得很有层次，蜷曲又蓬松，几乎看不出被定型的痕迹，不像自己的——他和亚当还看了油管上小球迷模仿自己摸发胶的视频，亚当笑得尤其开心——就在他稍微侧过去打量亚当的睡眠时，那些不服帖的头发正因为他的气息而颤颤发抖。

那时，他还不是队长，跟亚当也仅仅是相互认识的交情，他们两个都还挺年轻，所以只能选前辈们挑选剩下的座位，哼豆早已经忘了当时的自己为什么闷闷不乐，只记得亚当走到他的座位旁，朝他笑了一下，指了指哼豆身边那个靠窗的位置，“我喜欢坐窗边。”

那之后亚当就一直坐在哼豆身边靠窗的位置。

尽管后来亚当告诉他，因为一开始哼豆沉默寡言，他分不清哼豆是傲慢还是本就不善交际。但那个时候亚当已经有了在飞机上小憩的习惯。哼豆还记得他的耳机掉出来一只，刚好挂在他的手臂上，哼豆捡起的时候，听到那里面放的是Chris Brown的With You。

在那次飞机快降落前，哼豆还在犹豫要怎么叫醒亚当，他低下头望着亚当近在咫尺的脸，越看越忘了原本的想要叫醒他的打算，直到亚当的睫毛耸动，慢慢睁开眼睛，哼豆才努力装作云淡风轻地侧过脸一瞥，努力平静地告诉他，“快降落了。”

明显没有从小憩中完全清醒的亚当睁着眼睛迷惘地望了哼豆一会儿，才反应过来，朝他笑着说了一声谢谢。

哼豆喝了口水，点点头没说话。

后来选房间的时候听说要两人一组抽签，哼豆忘了原来是抽到跟谁在一个房间，大概是某位老将，担心跟他们这些年轻人作息不符，跟亚当换了房间。

那天下午训练结束后，他们有一天半的假期。哼豆本来的想法是晚上去健身房再做一套训练接着看完一集真人秀就休息。只是回到房间就看到亚当坐在床上问他，“要不要出去逛逛？”

“去哪儿？”哼豆本来想拒绝。

“吃个饭？或者看看电影？”亚当耸耸肩，“你喜欢看电影吗？”

“还可以。”

那个时候哼豆没有想过一起外出吃饭看电影会成为后来他跟亚当闲暇时间的常见消遣。

亚当很喜欢看电影。他们后来尝试在飞机上用平板一起看电影，但是经常看着看着，亚当也会打盹，头一点一点地，哼豆会把帮他把耳机收起，让他好好靠在自己肩膀上休息。但是在电影院，有时情况就会反过来，哼豆不得不承认，他有那么一两次，最多三次，在看电影的时候睡着，往往在散场的响动中醒来。亚当则会边吃电影院里买的那些零食边笑他。 

亚当笑起来，左眼下面的一颗痣会很明显。哼豆侧过头，从他这个角度，只能看到亚当左侧脸颊的一部分，看不到那颗痣，只有亚当的睫毛随着呼吸轻微颤动。

他和亚当认识了很多年，但是此刻仿佛突然出现在亚当脸上细碎的皱纹却让他感到有些陌生。他已经养成了观察的习惯，却好像还是忽略掉了太多细节。

“哼豆？”他抬眼看去，发现是刚回归球队的助教在喊自己，刚不自觉举起准备去触碰亚当的手又回到了座椅上。

“没吵到他吧，”娃娃脸的林德斯做了个鬼脸，把声音压得极低，“到地解散以后去Boss那儿开个短会。”

大家都喜欢林德斯。

“好。”哼豆轻微点头。

林德斯转身走开，哼豆突然想到自己正式成为队长的时候，亚当趴在自己背上开心地笑着说加油，你会是最好的队长。

而这么多年来，他也慢慢地学会了更多队长该做的事。

站起来在过道上走动舒缓肌肉疲倦的米利路过他们，正撞上哼豆的目光，不怀好意地做了个暧昧的表情以示揶揄。哼豆只是笑了笑，亚当的呼吸声突然成为了机舱里他听起来最真切的声响。哼豆把亚当身上的毯子往上拉了一  
段，他开始想亚当的伤要什么时候才能治愈，恢复训练需要多久，他们什么时候才能再一起出场比赛。近来他们并不怎么再谈论这些事，他们谈论电影、谈论意大利餐厅、谈论电台里的音乐、谈论球队、谈论新援、谈论换车……在很多事情上，通过交流，亚当给予了他很多的启发和安慰，但唯独在关于自己的事情上，亚当不怎么再提了。

每次快要降落前，亚当都会自然醒来，无论飞行距离长短，哼豆一直很好奇缘由，而亚当每次的答案都不尽相同。有一次亚当把冰酸奶碰在哼豆的脸上，诱劝他尝里面的果仁和树莓之后，“你知道为什么每次我能自然醒吗？因为我能感受到你正想叫我醒来。

“你睡着了。”哼豆指出不符合逻辑的地方。

“但你的确也在我旁边啊。”

飞机一震，哼豆这才发现，自己也靠着椅背打了个盹，他看了看手表，大概也就睡了十分钟。

“你睡着啦？”一个懒洋洋的声音从他耳边吹过。哼豆扭过头，看到刚醒的亚当带着仿佛还在睡梦中的笑容望着自己。

“嗯。”哼豆重新坐直了些，好让亚当更好地枕着自己的肩膀。

但是亚当却抬起头，亲了亲哼豆的左腮，“你该修修自己的胡子了。”


End file.
